El Tutor
by Nadeshko12
Summary: Rin, una estudiante universitaria, se verá involucrada con uno de sus maestros más de lo debido... Su profesor de Comprensión Literaria, se convertirá también en su profesor en la cama. La llevará por temas pasionantes, y le enseñará los placeres del sexo. (RinXSesshoumaru) [Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".]
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola~ Que tal, ando por aqui con un mini corto. Un Fic, que se encuentra concursando en:**

**[Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".] Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino que a su creadora: Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic, he estado craneando mucho para este concurso! Asi que esta idea se me vino a la mente, como un amor prohibido. RinxSesshoumaru. xD Asi que bueno, disfrutenlo, será corto por el mismo concurso, pero tratare de usar el maximo limite para entregarles algo bueno! Dejen sus reviews y cuando abran las votaciones, agradeceria grandemente sus votos! :) Disfruten! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

¿Por qué estaba la alarma sonando? Acababa de acostarse, era imposible que fueran las siete de la mañana… Su primera clase del semestre no comenzaba sino dentro de una hora y media, tiempo de sobra para poderse preparar.

Abrió con mucha dificultad un ojo, para observar la hora en su pequeño aparato. Se levantó de un solo salto, ya eran pasadas las ocho. Iba a llegar tarde.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Llegare tarde! – gritó ofuscada. Sabía que el profesor que le impartiría la primera clase era un total maniaco de la puntualidad. Sus amigas que ya habían cursado la materia, le habían dicho que una llegada tarde implicaría muchísimos problemas, pero con el panorama que se observaba en clase lo compensaba. No había entendido la jerga de sus amigas, pero le decían que cuando entrara a clase, lo comprendería perfectamente.

Tuvo el suficiente tiempo para poderse poner sus jeans, una camisa cuadriculada, sobre una polera de color liso, sus tenis preferidos y amarrarse su cabellera negra con una coleta algo suelta. Recogió su mochila, sus llaves, además de la pila de libros que debía de llevar. Sus manos se hacían pequeñas para sostener tanto libro pesado, pero el tiempo se acortaba, así que salió apresurada de su habitación directo hacia uno de los edificios de la universidad.

Estudiaba la Licenciatura en Literatura Clásica y Moderna. Adoraba leer, desde que estaba pequeña. Era una manera de alejarse de su propia vida y adentrar a otras llenas de fantasía, amor, felicidad, y una que otra aventura super natural. Cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad para conseguir una beca, se mató estudiando, y ahora cursaba el tercer semestre de su carrera. Buscaba la clase en medio de tanto estudiante en los pasillos, como pudo, observó su reloj de muñeca, para darse cuenta que ya llevaba diez minutos por encima de la hora estipulada. Ya estaba en graves problemas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Clase 104, Ahí estas! – exclamo, observando el gran numero a la par de la pesada puerta de madera.

Abrió con dificultad la puerta, se disponía a entrar con sigilo, pero un pie mal puesto frente al otro hizo que se resbalara, dejando caer los libros que llevaba en sus manos. El estruendo resonó por todo el salón.

- Mierda. – pudo susurrar, mientras su Mirada llegaba a donde se encontraban sentados el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Todos la veían con una cara de melancolía. Sabía que el profesor se hallaba detrás de ella, el aura terrorífica se sentía recorrer a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

- Para su información, la clase comienza a las ocho y media en punto. – dijo una voz ronca, pesada y muy varonil.

- Lo siento, le juro que no vuelve a pasar. – respondió, terminando de recoger los libros. Se levanto de un solo brinco, pero le daba temor darse la vuelta para enfrentar al ogro de profesor que le haría la vida cuadritos por los siguientes seis meses.

- Rin Kogawa, supongo yo. – dijo, con algo de recelo en su tono de voz.

Era ahora o nunca. Tomó con fuerza los libros, para darse vuelta despacio. Le daba miedo ver el rostro de enojo de su maestro, probablemente iba a ser un viejo cascarrabias, que lo único que hace es reprender a sus alumnos con montañas de tareas.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no pudo articular palabra. ¿Quién demonios era ese adonis que se encontraba frente a ella? Era hermoso. Un tipo con unas facciones casi perfectas, cabello largo plateado hermoso, unos ojos ámbar dolorosamente atrayentes, labios carnosos, un rostro muy masculino, un cuerpo de dios griego, cubierto con una camisa blanca pulcra y un chaleco café por encima, corbata roja algo suelta y unos pantalones en juego con el chaleco. Dios mio, era bello.

- Perdone la tardanza. Le juro que no vuelve a suceder. – dijo, esta vez esquivando su mirada de la del galán.

- Tendrás tu castigo, pero hablaremos de él al término de la clase. Por ahorita, busque un asiento y preste atención. Gracias a su interrupción, hemos perdido tiempo valioso. – dijo, indicando los pupitres con el resto de los estudiantes sentados.

Le palpitaba el corazón, no podía dejar de pensar en la pena que sentía por haber hecho tan aparatoso cuadro frente a un tipo tan guapo. Observó a los demás estudiantes; chistosamente casi el 70% de la clase la comprendían mujeres, y sonrió sarcásticamente. Ese tipo tenía su fama de maestro hermoso, y entendió el porqué sus amigas habían quedado maravilladas de la clase, pese a la pila de trabajo semanal que debían de hacer.

Se sentó, observando al profesor regresar a la pizarra. Su nombre estaba escrito sobre ella… "Profesor Sesshoumaru Taisho, Clase: Comprensión Literaria, Hora clase: 8:30 en punto." Las palabras "en punto" se encontraban remarcadas dos veces por debajo. Definitivamente un maniaco de la puntualidad.

- Después de esa pausa, retomamos la clase donde quedamos. Como había dicho, la clase está dedicada a los clásicos literarios y su comprensión. Comenzaremos con algo que todos en algún momento de nuestra existencia hemos escuchado y leído… Romeo y Julieta. – dijo, mientras regresaba al escritorio y tomaba el libro clásico entre sus manos.

Se escuchaban los susurros de todos, positivos, negativos, de pasión y desolación. Rin había leído ese libro, le encantaba, era un tema de rivalidad, amor, tristeza, morir por una causa… estaba más que contenta por volver a leerlo. Mientras varios pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, notó que el profesor la observaba de reojo, acomodando los lentes que llevaba puestos, hizo que su corazón saltara de nervios y desvió disimuladamente la vista hacia los libros que tenia sobre su mesa.

La campana resonó por fuera, anunciando en la primera clase había dado por terminada. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas e iban saliendo del aula. Sus libros hacían que se tardase más, había metido los que pudo en su mochila, para no hacer otro acto de aterrizaje forzoso en su siguiente clase. Una voz la llamó a lo lejos, levantando su mirada, observó que el profesor la observaba sentado en el borde de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, maldecía pensar que se veía ridículamente hermoso, parecía que estaba modelando algo en esa pose tan sencilla.

Camino hacia el profesor, mientras que las ultimas estudiantes salían del aula. Todas despidiéndose torpemente sonrientes del maestro.

- Me asombra saber que una persona no sepa lo estricto que soy con las horas de clase. – replico, mientras observaba a Rin con la mirada clavada en el piso.

- Estuve hasta tarde leyendo, y no escuché el reloj despertador. ¡Lo siento! Juro que no volverá a pasar. – respondió, ojeando al galán.

- Una fan de la lectura. No me sorprende, para estudiar esta carrera se debe de tener cierto interés en libros supongo. – dijo, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba. Había quedado demasiado cerca de ella. Rin no podía controlar su corazón, sentía que iba a salirse de su pecho de las altas palpitaciones. Un aroma a perfume varonil entro a su nariz, olía delicioso.

- Castigo las llegadas tardes. – replicó, caminando hacia detrás de su escritorio. Apuntó algo en un pequeño papel y se lo entrego pesadamente.

Rin abrió el papel, para encontrar una dirección. Por lo que leía, era el edificio de los despachos de los profesores.

- Mañana a las seis de la tarde, en punto, en mi despacho. Tengo una hermosa cantidad de libros que deben de ser posicionados en sus respectivos estantes por fecha y autor. Hice la limpieza primaveral y me dio pereza volverlos a poner en orden. – dijo, sentándose en su silla.

- Señor Sesshoumaru. – pudo responder al fin.

- Para ti es, Profesor Taisho. – respondió, quitándose los lentes y acomodando algunos cabellos sueltos.

Rin sabía que si seguía observándolo tan lujuriosamente, iba a caer en una vergüenza más grande. Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia sus manos esta vez.

- Profesor Taisho, estaré ahí puntual. Le prometo que no se volverá a repetir. – dijo mientras se despedía de su maestro.

Salió casi trotando. Necesitaba volver a respirar normalmente. El ambiente alrededor de ese tipo era tan tensa que sentía que debía de evitar respirar, hablar, tragar y hasta incluso parpadear frente a él. Maldecía a su adicción hacia los libros, esa desvelada le había salido cara.

- Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas. – susurró, antes de seguir caminando hacia su otra clase.

Tenía que reivindicarse. Echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban al menos diez minutos para la hora que el profesor le había dado. Estaba parada frente a la puerta de su despacho, su nombre resaltaba en una placa de acero color bronce.

Arregló su ropa, prácticamente el mismo atuendo que el día de ayer, solo que en diferentes colores. Era muy sencilla, y no le gustaba mucho lo pomposo ni femenino. Lo que ella buscaba en sus ropas era comodidad, y sus jeans, camisetas y tenis lograban ese propósito.

Tocó la puerta, para recibir un "adelante" del otro lado. Abrió la puerta despacio, para encontrarse al apuesto de su profesor, leyendo, sentado en un pequeño sofá, con las piernas dobladas sobre el. Se veía celestial. De reojo observó a la chica, que se había quedado parada junto a la puerta abierta.

- Entra del todo y cierra. – replicó.

Rin obedeció, manteniéndose parada frente a él. Contempló la oficina, tenía un aire muy contemporáneo. Los muebles todos de madera, destilaban un olor agradable a montaña. Los libros estaban todos en grandes rimeros en el suelo, uno sobre el otro y los estantes detrás de su escritorio estaban vacios. Suspiró con decaimiento, arreglar todos esos libros le iba a llevar varias horas.

- Profesor Taisho, si me indica por donde comenzar… - dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia el acomodado leyente.

El profesor sonrió, dejando entrever una cara de picardía. Rin no supo cómo reaccionar, su corazón comenzaba nuevamente a palpitar con fuerza, trataba de mantener la calma, pero sabía que hasta sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.

Se levanto, dejando el libro sobre el sofá. Se acercó a ella tranquilamente. Rin pudo volver a sentir ese perfume varonil tan embriagador, pero no podía despegar su vista del suelo. Temía revelar la pena que se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – pregunto, parado a menos de un metro frente a ella.

- ¿Miedo? – pregunto, levantando un tanto sus ojos, estrellándose con esos ojos ambarinos llenos de fuego detrás de sus gafas de lectura, que se le veían fenomenales.

- Pareciese que me tienes miedo.

- No… no es miedo. Es solo que… - replico, mientras trataba de organizar las palabras en su mente.

- ¿Solo qué? – pregunto, caminando un paso más cerca hacia ella.

No podía. Tenía que evitar verlo a los ojos, lo más antes posible, o iba a escupirle que le parecía tan endemoniadamente atractivo, que emanaba fuertes ráfagas de atracción peligrosa.

- Me imagino que esos son los libros que debo de arreglar, comenzare ahorita mismo. Pienso que acomodarlos por año y abecedario es lo más óptimo. – respondió, esquivándolo por un lado, dejando a un lado su mochila, tomar una pila de libros y llevarlos por detrás del escritorio.

Su corazón se estaba saliendo de su pecho. Le dio la espalda, observando los títulos de los libros que había llevado con ella. No podía aclarar su mente, pero trataba de actuar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- No me has respondido, Rin. – dijo, su voz se escuchaba cerca, muy cerca.

Rin se detuvo en seco. Una respiración resopló en su oreja, y el aroma a ese perfume envolvía su nariz nuevamente. Dió media vuelta, para encontrarse con el Profesor Taisho, casi sobre ella. Tuvo que retroceder un paso, sintiendo la gran estantería detrás de ella en su espalda. Apretó sus manos en los libros, estaba nerviosa, qué estaba pasando.

- ¿Profesor? – pregunto, evitando su mirada acusadora.

- ¿Esta es la moda que llevas siempre? ¿Jeans, camisas y tenis? – pregunto, acercándose más a ella.

- Es… es lo mas cómodo, supongo. – respondió, entrecortada. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado.

- Me gusta. – dijo, tomando los libros de sus manos y dejándolos sobre el estante.

- ¿Eh? – pudo decir, se atrevió a verlo directo a los ojos. Esos ojos llenos de lujuria, una sonrisa seductora.

Se quito los lentes, dejándolos junto a los libros en el estante.

- ¿Me sigues teniendo miedo? – volvió a preguntar, su cuerpo tocaba levemente al de la chica.

- No es miedo. Me resulta… demasiado… - respondió, aun seguía sin terminar la frase.

- ¿Demasiado?

- Demasiado atractivo. Su… su perfume, embriaga. – susurró, qué más daba. Tenía al profesor más hermoso a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru apretó su cuerpo con el de su alumna, obligándola a quedar atrapada entre el gran estante y él. Bajó su rostro hacia el cuello de la chica, sus labios buscaban donde aterrizar. Sentía la respiración agitada de ella en su oído, poso sus labios casi en su garganta, mientras sus manos estaban parqueadas en sus caderas.

Rin no sabía qué hacer, tenía sus manos en el pecho fornido de su profesor. No llegaba a entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Sentía los labios de él caminando nuevamente hacia arriba, deteniéndose para verla de frente.

- ¿Profesor, que hace? – pregunto, algo apenada.

- ¿Te molesta lo que estoy haciendo? – pregunto sonriéndole picaronamente.

Rin no sabía qué responderle. Claro que no le molestaba, pero no quería escucharse muy fácil. Estaba a punto de perder la cordura, el tornado de emociones y actos la estaban volviendo loca. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas, no podía cubrir su pena a esa distancia. Negó ligeramente con su cabeza, para volver a verlo a los ojos.

- Buena niña. – replicó. Esta vez, besándola en los labios. Su cuerpo la apretujó en contra del estante. Su boca estaba invadiendo descaradamente la de ella. Su lengua se movía profesionalmente, obligándola a sentir demasiadas cosas en un solo lugar. Sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba, las manos de su profesor comenzaba a invadirla por todas partes.

- Profesor Taisho… - exclamó, alejándose un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire.

- Solos, dime Sesshoumaru. – respondió, volviendo a tomar la boca de su alumna y probarla nuevamente, sabia delicioso.

Sus manos levantaron la blusa de la chica. Busco el botón del jean y lo zafó sin ningún esfuerzo. Metió su mano dentro de su braga, sintió alegremente lo mojada que estaba. Entre sus besos, escuchaba los gemidos leves, acerco dos dedos hacia su clítoris y luego más abajo, tratando de introducirlos dentro de ella. Rin se separó de su boca, para gemir de dolor.

- Por favor, espere. – dijo, entre jadeos. Aun sentía la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre su clítoris.

- ¿No quieres? – preguntó, algo confundido.

- No es que quiera, es que… duele un poco. – replico, algo apenada. Como demonios podía decir cosas así.

- ¡¿Virgen?! – preguntó algo asombrado.

Rin asintió levemente. No podía creer que estaba proclamando algo tan íntimo a su profesor. Sesshoumaru sonrió, no podía creerlo, una virgen frente a sus ojos. En estos tiempos modernos era raro encontrar alguna a esa edad.

- Con veinte años y sigues siendo virgen. Interesante. – dijo, mientras sacaba los dedos de su braga y los relamía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía un sabor muy sabroso.

- No ha pasado, ¿está bien? No tiene que mofarse de mí. – respondió Rin, tratando de alejarlo de ella, pero era más fuerte.

- No me mofo. Es más, arreglaremos ese problema ahorita mismo. – dijo, mientras se separaba de ella, para tomar su saco y su maletín.

- ¿Ahorita? – pregunto algo confundida.

- Si, ahorita. Pero mi despacho no es el mejor lugar para desvirgar una chica tan linda como tú. Toma tus cosas, nos vamos a mi apartamento. – respondió, tomando las llaves de su escritorio y esperarla en la puerta.

Rin se paralizó con esa respuesta. No podía moverse, ¿en realidad tendría la suficiente valentía para irse con su profesor? Su mente le gritaba que recobrara los sentidos, pero su entrepierna y corazón le suplicaban que moviera los pies para irse con él. Prefirió seguir lo que pensaba su tonto corazón incrédulo y la excitación que sentía. Tomó su mochila y salió del despacho. Sesshoumaru cerró detrás de él y la encamino al parqueo, donde estaba su carro estacionado.

Un lujoso Lincoln turismo parpadeo las luces, haciéndole una seña le dijo que se metiera rápido. No quería que las personas vieran que se cargaba una alumna en su automóvil. Fueron los quince minutos más largo de su existencia, un silencio inundaba el ambiente, mientras observaba las casas pasar por la ventana. Llegaron a un apartamento de un estándar medio alto. Para ser un maestro, se notaba a leguas que tenía dinero.

- Wow. Lindo apartamento. – dejo salir, observando al profesor incrustando la llave para abrir la puerta.

- Mi familia es adinerada. Yo doy clases, porque lo disfruto. No porque necesite el trabajo. – replicó, mostrándole el camino hacia el interior de su departamento. Prendió una que otra luz, mientras Rin observaba lo adornos y espacios dentro de la casa, tenía un gusto muy refinado, nada ostentoso, sino que poseía lo necesario para mostrar un espacio muy minimalista y hermoso.

Una mano fuerte, tomo la de ella sin previo aviso. Se sintió jalada hacia una de las habitaciones, Sesshoumaru encendió una luz tenue que se encontraba en su mesa de noche. Aun con Rin tomada de la mano, la jalo hacia su cuerpo, volvió a besarla. Sentía que se le había hecho una eternidad desde que la besó hace un rato en su despacho. Quería poseerla ahí mismo. La empujó levemente hacia su cama, grande y muy cómoda. Unas sabanas negras con finos encajes blancos la cubrían. Primero pensó en quitarlas, pero qué más daba, luego las lavaría.

Volvió a meter su mano por debajo de su blusa, esta vez acariciando uno de sus senos. Pequeños gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Rin, en algunos instantes donde su boca se escapaba de los fuertes labios de Sesshoumaru.

Le quito la primera camisa, luego de la otra polera, dejándola son con su sostén puesto. Nada relevante, un sostén de blanco con lo mínimo de encaje. El adoraba la ropa interior de mujer muy seductora, pero ver la sencillez de Rin lo excitaba mas que nada. Sintió como su pene se ponía erecto, comenzaba a dolerle, ese dolor ansioso y a la vez placentero.

Abrió nuevamente el jean de la chica, bajándolo de un solo hacia abajo, llevándose de encuentro los tenis y sus calcetines. Una braga blanca y sencilla. Rió para sí, pareciera que el destino le estaba hacienda una jugarreta, una virgen con ropa interior blanca, el día en el que sería desvirgada.

- ¿De qué se ríe? – pregunto Rin algo apenada, trataba de evitar la mirada directa de Sesshoumaru.

- Andas de blanco, precisamente este día. – respondió, volviendo a meter su mano en su braga. Seguía mojada y su clítoris estaba hinchado y sensible.

- No fue planeado.

- Lo sé. Pero aun así, me tienes bien excitado. – dijo, tomando la mano de Rin para posicionarla por encima de su pantalón.

Rin dio un brinco. Era la primera vez que sentía el miembro masculino. Lo había visto en alguna película porno, pero jamás tocado y palpado uno en la vida real. Era grande, ese pensamiento hizo que su vagina se mojara más todavía.

Sesshoumaru desabotono su chaleco para mandarlo a volar, seguido por su camisa blanca. Rin observaba ese pecho bien formado, era hermoso y demasiado sexy. Abrió el pantalón, sacando su pene, hinchado. Estaba totalmente excitado, queria penetrarla ya.

Volvió a besarla, recostándola en su cama. Jalo con fuerza la braga hasta abajo. La llevo a su nariz para respirar hondo. Olía maravilloso.

- No haga esas cosas, me apena. – dijo Rin, mientras trataba de quitarle su braga, pero él la alejo de ella para meterla en su pantalón.

- Tienes un aroma muy rico. Esto se quedará conmigo. – dijo sonriendo mientras la besaba nuevamente. Sus dedos jugueteaban con su clítoris, estaba matándola, hacia intervalos de largas estrujadas y luego las volvía mas cortas. No quería que se viniera, quería penetrarla antes de eso.

Tocaba con esmero sus pechos, sus pezones estaban parados, estimulados más por su lengua que pasaba por ahí por ratos. Llevo su pene cerca de su vagina, sentía lo mojado que estaba, eso era un plus para poder coger a una virgen. La observo de reojo, sonrosada, con respiración pesada, jadeaba con placer. Mantuvo su boca junta con la de ella, mientras comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente. Estaba apretada… metía su pene de a pocos, tratándola de acostumbrar.

Rin se revolvía debajo de él, era notable que le dolía. La tomó por las muñecas, evitando que se moviera mucho.

- Ten paciencia. Ya pasará el dolor.

- Duele…

- Lo sé. Aguanta un poco más y te irá gustando. – susurro, mientras metía otro poco.

No faltaba mucho para que entrara toda. Un empujón mas, y sintió como las contracciones de su vagina dejaban entrar toda su hombría de un solo tiro.

- ¡Au! – exclamo Rin, en un grito ahogado.

- Ya paso lo peor. Ahora viene lo bueno. – dijo, mientras volvía a besar su boca.

Abrió más las piernas de Rin, quería que su pene entrara todo. Estaba tan caliente, tan apretada, se sentía en el cielo. La metió hasta el fondo, para luego sacarla de un solo tirón. Los gemidos se volvieron más abruptos. Rin no sabía lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo, demasiadas sensaciones tan adictivas pasaban desde su vientre hasta sus pechos. Cada vez que sentía el pene de Sesshoumaru entrar a su ser, era un momento más cercano al cielo. Quería mas, quería sentirlo más dentro de ella. Por inercia propia posicionó sus piernas alrededor de Sesshoumaru, obligándolo a mantenerse lo más cerca de ella y lo mas dentro de ella posible.

- Ya te está gustando, ¿no es así? – pregunto entre jadeos.

- Más, quiero más. – respondió Rin, poniendo sus brazos en su cuello. No soltaba su boca, quería besarlo más y más.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se separo de su boca, puso sus manos en su cintura, para moverla mejor. Su penetración se hizo más fuerte, más rápida. Sus gemidos se armonizaban con los de Rin, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que llegara al orgasmo, apresuró más el paso. Observaba como la chica se encorvaba, ya podía sentir las contracciones comenzar a ceder.

- Siento que voy a explotar. – dijo entre jadeos.

- Explota… ese es tu orgasmo. Déjate llevar por la sensación. – replico, haciendo las estrujadas más pesadas. Quería que se viniera, pero más que todo, quería acabar junto con ella.

No podía resistir mas, Sesshoumaru apretó sus manos en contra de su cadera, acabando en un orgasmo tan placentero y tan agobiantemente delicioso. Rin acabo unos segundos después de él. Estaba tendida sobre la cama, respirando fuerte. Aun estaba dentro de ella, salió con delicadeza, observando ciertas lineas de sangre sobre su pene. No sentía repulsión, en vez de eso, le provocaba cierto placer saber que la virginidad de Rin le pertenecía solo a él. Se tiró con desgano a su lado, tratando de acercarla a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

- Así que esto es hacer el amor. – dijo Rin, recobrando su respiración.

- No, preciosa. Estas equivocada… Yo no hago el amor, yo cojo y duro. – respondió sonriendo malévolamente.

Rin ya había escuchado esa frase. Una muy famosa.

- No se crea Cristian Grey.- respondió, riendo levemente.

- ¿Has leído esos libros? – preguntó entre risas.

- No puedo negarlo.

- Ya veremos que podemos sacar de ellos para ponerlos en práctica. No tengo la menor intención de dejarte ir con una sola cogida. Eres muy interesante, Rin. – dijo, besándola nuevamente en los labios.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Bueno, segundo capitulo de este fic. Como saben, es un fic que esta participando en un evento, asi que debe de ser de 3 capitulos. Lastimosamente, eso significa que todo acaba en el 3er. capitulo. TALVEZ, al finalizar el concurso, lo seguiré, porque es muy prometedor. :P Que piensan? xD  
>Graciasss a los que dejan sus reviews, me alegra que les guste, y pues, cuando comiencen las votaciones, espero que me regalen su voto! :D<br>Disfrutenlo y nos vemos bien pronto! :)**

**[Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".]  
>Los personajes son de su creadora: Rumiko Takahashi!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

El agua se sentía celestial en su espalda. Estaba tomando una ducha rápida en el baño tan lleno de lujos de su maestro. Los detalles eran hermosos, ultra modernos y con lo más nuevo en tecnologías. Tomó una toalla cercana, se secó lo más rápido que pudo y se volvió a poner su ropa. Faltaba una pieza… su blúmer se había quedado en los pantalones de su profesor.

- Demonios… - susurró, poniendo sus jeans sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Se sentía adolorida, todos los músculos de su cuerpo le pesaban, su entrepierna estaba hinchada y con un dolor que encontraba raramente placentero. Terminó de vestirse, y salió del baño. Se encontró con su maestro, vestido nuevamente, con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones. Pareciera que estaba esperándola.

- Vamos, te iré a dejar. ¿Dónde vives? – pregunto, levantándose para buscar las llaves de su auto.

- En los dormitorios de la Universidad. – respondió, tomando su mochila.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que vivías en algún apartamento o donde un familiar. – respondió, caminando hacia la entrada de su casa.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto, entraron en él y Sesshoumaru arranco el motor.

- En realidad no tengo familia. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña, viví prácticamente toda mi vida en casas de acogida, hasta que una pareja me adoptó. De ellos es el apellido que llevo, los quiero mucho, pero quise independizarme cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad y entré a la Universidad. – relató, mientras veía las luces en la calle.

Era normal para ella hablar de su pasado. No sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento. Conoció mucha gente, se sentía tranquila y muy apacible. Sintió una mano en su muslo. Observó a su maestro, serio y a la vez tan divino.

- ¿Estás bien con todo lo de tu pasado?

- Si lo estoy. – respondió sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué esperas de tu futuro? – preguntó, ojeándola seriamente.

- Graduarme, encontrar un buen trabajo, no lo sé.

- Futuro cercano, digo yo. – replicó.

- ¿Pasar su clase? – dijo, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Sesshoumaru dejo salir una risa corta. Estaba burlándose de él.

- Chistosita. – dijo, apretando con más fuerza su muslo.

Rin dio un salto. Sentir esas manos pesadas sobre su cuerpo la ponían a vibrar.

- Profesor, lo de hoy…

- Quiero que se repita. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – terminó Sesshoumaru.

- Eh, no. – dijo Rin, ocultando sus mejillas rojas, observando nuevamente la ventana.

Llegaron a los dormitorios, su carro había aparcado a una cuadra. Sesshoumaru no quería que vieran que se bajaba una estudiante de su carro. Apagó el auto, tomándose un momento de silencio, estaba tranquilo pero su cabeza se encontraba maquinando mil formas para tener sexo con ella en ese instante dentro de su carro.

- Lo veo mañana en clase. Gracias por traerme. – dijo Rin, después de esperar un largo rato en silencio. Abrió la puerta del auto, sabía que debía de bajarse, antes de que algo más sucediera.

- Rin. – replico Sesshoumaru, tratando de captar su atención una vez más.

- ¿Si? – respondió, observándolo de reojo.

- No te has librado de tu castigo por llegar tarde. Llega mañana a mi despacho a acomodar los libros. Después de las cinco estará bien. Usualmente tengo clase a esa hora, pero puedes llegar sin problema, toma. – dijo, mientras zafaba una pequeña llave y se la daba en su mano.

Rin la acepto sin chistar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese tipo? Después de una noche así, aun tenía que irle a acomodar una pila de libros. Se disponía a salir del auto, pero una fuerza la jaló hacia dentro, unos labios invadieron su boca descaradamente. El beso fue apasionante, húmedo, lleno de lujuria… Sesshoumaru se separo un poco de ella, para tomar aire, y sonreír maliciosamente.

- Buenas noches. – dijo, mientras la soltaba y encendía nuevamente el motor.

Rin salió acalorada del auto. Su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Sus labios ardían de pasión, quería mas, se encontraba excitada nuevamente y maldecía que la dejara de esa manera. Cerró la puerta del auto, despidiéndose de él, con una pequeña mueca con la mano.

Llego a su habitación. Su compañera de dormitorio ya estaba dormida, así que trato de no hacer mucho ruido. Busco su pijama y se recostó en su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, imágenes de Sesshoumaru venían a su mente. Cada rincón de su cuerpo aun sentía las vibraciones de esas manos varoniles, que la obligaban a llegar al éxtasis.

Aclaró su cabeza y se dió la tarea importante de irse a dormir. Mañana tenía clases temprano, y su maestro era un maniático de la puntualidad. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y con ese pensamiento, pudo conciliar el sueño.

Había llegado a su clase a tiempo. El resto de las dos horas de clase se sentía incomoda, por alguna extraña razón el Profesor Taisho actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque de vez en cuando sentía unos ojos que la penetraban con fuerza y su corazón sufría un pequeño ataque cardiaco.

Logro salir de ahí ilesa. El resto del día había pasado normal, hasta que su reloj marcó las cinco. Sacó la pequeña llave de su bolsillo para observarla. Dejo salir un suspiro, debía de ir a acomodar los libros antes de que su profesor llegara.

Caminó con desgano hacia la oficina, abrió lentamente, esperando ver al hermoso ser sentado en el sofá leyendo, pero el despacho estaba a oscuras y nadie dentro. No estaba. Encendió la luz y tiro sus cosas en el sofá. Camino lentamente observando los detalles. Libros por doquier, objetos decorativos de muy buen gusto que a leguas se sabía que eran caros. Una pequeña porta retratos brillaba sobre su escritorio, se asombró de verlo en la foto, era un niño y salía con una mujer y un hombre, probablemente eran sus padres. Se veía tan lindo, aunque notó una expresión seria en su rostro. "No ha cambiado para nada." Pudo pensar, dejó la porta retratos donde estaba y siguió viendo lo demás.

El aroma a madera impregnaba el lugar, pero iba combinado con algo más, el perfume inundaba su nariz. Ese adorable aroma que su profesor llevaba sobre su cuerpo, nuevamente esa sensación calurosa entre sus piernas. Deseaba que él estuviera ahí, en ese preciso instante haciéndola suya nuevamente.

Aclaró su mente, y se dirigió para la montaña de libros sin posicionar. Tomó algunos y comenzó a leer los títulos, eran clásicos y muy populares. Comenzó a posicionarlos de acuerdo al año en que se supone fueron escritos. La mayoría de esos libros los había leído, así que tenía una vaga idea de qué año eran, hacienda la tarea más fácil. Un par de estantes mas y estaría terminando, sonrió para sí, había casi acabado en poco tiempo.

Sintió una leve brisa en su cuello, mientras continuaba posicionando los libros. Ella había cerrado la puerta, ¿de dónde entraba esa brisa? Volteó su cuerpo para observar hacia la entrada del despacho, pero unas fuertes manos la apretujaron por la cintura. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, para reconocer el aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

- Ya casi terminas, ¿No es así? – preguntó, una voz ronca, acercando mas su cuerpo contra el de ella.

- Pro... profesor Taisho. – respondió Rin exaltada.

- Te dije, Sesshoumaru cuando estemos solos. – respondió, empujándola gentilmente contra el estante lleno de libros.

Rin sintió el estante rozando fuertemente su pecho. Las manos de Sesshoumaru estaban invadiendo nuevamente su entrepierna. Sintió como los dedos de su profesor masturbaban su clítoris, estrujándolo fuertemente. Un gemido salió de su boca, se sentía tan delicioso. Rin mantuvo sus manos apretadas en la estantería, su boca estaba entretenida gimiendo con fuerza, mientras sentía la otra mano de su profesor sobre su pecho, por encima de la ropa.

Sesshoumaru saco su mano, relamió sus dedos, Rin tenía un sabor muy embriagador. Le dió media vuelta a su alumna, observándole la cara enrojecida llena de pena, sonrió para sí.

- ¿Te han hecho sexo oral alguna vez? – preguntó, acercando su boca hacia la de ella, para besarla descaradamente.

- ¿Sexo Oral? – repitió la pregunta. Rin sintió pena, cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de él le traían diferentes vibraciones a su cuerpo.

- Por lo visto no sabes nada acerca del sexo y sus agregados. – replico, buscando el botón del jean de Rin, para zafarlo y bajar el cierre lentamente.

- Me da pena admitirlo. – respondió Rin, respirando con dificultad.

Sesshoumaru se arrodillo frente a su alumna. Bajó los jeans de Rin hasta las rodillas, luego su blúmer, para dejar su vagina irremediablemente expuesta, totalmente mojada.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, puso su dedo pulgar sobre su clítoris y lo masajeo con delicadeza. El cuerpo de Rin se arqueó instintivamente a la caricia.

- Seré tu tutor. – respondió, acercando sus labios al sexo mojado de Rin.

Sesshoumaru continuaba masajeando el pequeño clítoris, mientras que su lengua jugueteaba con los labios vaginales, adentrando más y más dentro de ella. Cada movimiento de su lengua hacían que la chica se arqueara mas, y su respiración se cortara entre gemidos. Subió su boca hacia su clítoris, chupándolo fuertemente, succionándolo ocasionalmente mientras unos dedos se introducían y salían con rapidez de su sexo.

- Sesho… Seshoumaru, por favor deténgase… Ah! – gemía Rin, tratando de sujetarse, sentía que sus piernas perdían la fuerza para mantenerse de pie.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Lo que está haciendo… me siento apenada. – replico, entre jadeos.

- No sientas vergüenza. Eres hermosa aquí abajo, además de que sabes delicioso, me encanta. – respondió, volviendo a chupar su clítoris.

Rin no sabía qué hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba encargado en hacerla sentir cada uno de los movimientos de los dedos y boca de su profesor. Demonios, estaba experimentando un nivel diferente de placer, al que sintió ayer. Definitivamente el tipo sabía lo que hacía. Nuevamente esa explosión comenzaba a llegar a su cuerpo, justamente en su sexo, dejo que saliera, tal y como su profesor le había indicado que hiciera. Sostuvo con una mano algunos de los cabellos largos plateados de su profesor, dejando entrar a su cuerpo las sensaciones que le cortaban la respiración, llegó al cielo, tocó las estrellas y regresó en forma de orgasmo.

Sesshoumaru la sostuvo, mientras caía lentamente a sus brazos. El éxtasis aun estaba marcado en su rostro, una sonrisa de placer se dibujaba en los labios de su preciosa alumna.

- Te ves tan linda cuando estás en medio de tu orgasmo. – replico, teniéndola aun entre sus brazos. Se había acomodado en el pequeño hueco en medio de sus piernas. Rin aun tenía el jean y su blúmer enredado en las rodillas, sintiendo la alfombra en sus nalgas. Trato de salir de su trance, queriendo desenredar su ropa para poderla acomodar, pero Sesshoumaru detuvo sus brazos por las muñecas.

Rin podía sentir su respiración en su oreja. Su pecho estaba pegado a su espalda, algunos de los cabellos plateados ondeaban por encima de su hombro, cayendo desordenados sobre su propio pecho. Eran hermosos, adoraba esa larga y tersa cabellera plateada. Era una de esas cosas que lo hacían ver estupendamente sexy.

Los labios de su profesor se paseaban por su cuello, pequeños espasmos violentaban el ritmo de su corazón. Rin sabía que ya habían sucedido muchas cosas con él, pero aun no concebía la idea de que se estaba tirando a su profesor.

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto, observando el silencio de Rin.

- En esto. – respondió.

- ¿Esto? ¿Qué esto? – pregunto nuevamente, tratando de buscar una respuesta más clara.

- ¿No está malo que se esté follando a una alumna? – pregunto, algo apenada. Zafo sus muñecas de las manos de Sesshoumaru, para poderse subir la ropa a su lugar, inclinándose más a Sesshoumaru, para poder elevarse un poco y así subirla del todo.

La presión de la espalda de Rin en su propio pecho, era una caricia mínima para excitarlo. El aroma en el cabello de Rin era riquísimo, sentía un leve aroma a manzanilla, algo que encontraba fascinante. Un aroma tan sencillo, le venía tan bien a esa chica tan naturalmente hermosa.

Sesshoumaru rio hacia el comentario de Rin. Volvió a respirar el aroma de su cabello, comenzaba a sentir una pequeña adicción hacia esa esencia. Rin quiso levantarse, pero Sesshoumaru la obligo a sentarse nuevamente en el hueco de sus piernas. Descanso los brazos en los hombros de Rin, acercándola más a él.

- Si te dijera, que eres la primera alumna a la que follo. – respondió, besando suavemente la mejilla de Rin.

- ¿La primera, en serio? No le creo. – replico Rin, sintiéndose algo engañada.

- Es la verdad. – hizo una pausa, para besar nuevamente el cuello de la chica. – Me gustan las mujeres, no las niñas. Pero tú, querida, eres una excepción que aun sigo sin comprender.

- ¿Entonces me dice que soy una niña? – pregunto Rin, sintiéndose algo insultada.

- Lo eras. Hasta que entré en el panorama.

Rin hizo un puchero. Era cierto que había perdido su virginidad con él. Aunque no estuviese en sus planes. No quería que la viera con las mejillas rojas, estaba apenada. Estar así con él, hacía que su nerviosismo creciera.

- ¿Por qué yo? – susurro, en un hilo de voz.

- No lo sé, pero desde que te observé en el suelo de mi clase, supe que tenías algo distinto a las demás. Tu cara de inocencia y nerviosismo me obligaron a quererte tener más cerca, hacerte mía. – dijo, posando su mano en el mentón de Rin, acercándolo a él, para besar sus labios.

Sus labios carnosos se estrellaron sobre los de ella. Su lengua divagaba por su boca, haciendo que se estremeciera. Sesshoumaru estaba acostumbrado a besar a mujeres que mostraban su profesionalismo al besar, pero la ingenuidad de Rin lo encendía horriblemente. La acerco más a su cuerpo, sus labios no dejaban que Rin respirara. Sus manos estaban estacionadas en sus senos, por encima de la camisa, pero podía sentir sus pezones erguidos.

Se separaron por un momento, Sesshoumaru se levanto del piso, extendiéndola una mano a Rin, quien estaba tomando una bocanada de aire y exhalaba con fuerza.

- Ven, te quiero enseñar otra cosa. – dijo Sesshoumaru, ayudándola a levantarse. Sostuvo su mano y la encamino hacia el otro lado del escritorio.

Sesshoumaru se tiro en el sofá, haciéndole una mueca a Rin que se quedara parada frente a él. La chica estaba nerviosa, qué otra cosa querría hacerle ese hermoso y seductor profesor.

- Dime Rin, ¿qué tan lejos has llegado con un hombre, que no sea yo? – pregunto, observándola sonriente. Se veía tan linda parada y con el rostro lleno de pena.

- ¿Lo más lejos?

Sesshoumaru asintió, esperando una respuesta de su alumna.

- En realidad que no muy lejos, besos tal vez, uno que otro toqueteo, nada más. No tengo el temple para tomar la iniciativa, ¿está bien? – replico, furiosa. Se sentía como una ignorante total del tema.

- La iniciativa eh. Eso es fácil de sacar. Hagamos la prueba. Yo estoy aquí, sentado, muy excitado… ¿Qué me harías? – pregunto, observándola con ojos seductores.

Rin sintió el corazón salto del nervio. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacerle, aunque diviso que su profesor estaba completamente excitado. Su pene se veía abultado en sus pantalones, una idea paso por su cabeza. ¿Qué tal sabría su profesor? Ese pensamiento hizo que su entrepierna comenzara a humedecerse nuevamente.

"Ok, la iniciativa… toma la iniciativa." Rin se armo de valentía y se aproximo a Sesshoumaru. Lo beso inesperadamente, bajando sus manos a sus pantalones, lo desabotono, metiendo su mano para encontrarse con su excitación. Su profesor dejo salir un pequeño gemido, las manos de Rin lo tocaban con dificultad, era evidente que no tenía experiencia en ese campo, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

- Rin… - dejo salir en un suspiro.

La chica se arrodilló frente a él, tal como él lo había hecho frente a ella. Saco el pene erecto de Sesshoumaru, era grande y con solo verlo se sentía endemoniadamente excitada y mojada. Movió su mano, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Relamió sus labios para meterlo lentamente en su boca. Debajo de ella, sintió a Sesshoumaru revolverse, lo saco de su boca para verlo a los ojos, ¿había hecho algo malo?

- Está bien, sigue así, pero evita los dientes. – replico, viéndola con diversión.

Rin obedecía, trataba de no rozarlo con sus dientes, su lengua lo relamía, tenia un sabor diferente, aceptable. Bajo su boca hasta donde podía para luego sacarlo lentamente, repetía el mismo movimiento meneando su cabeza.

- Usa la lengua y las manos. Combina todo, utiliza la imaginación.

Sesshoumaru jadeaba, la torpeza de Rin en el sexo oral lo estaban afectando, no tardaría mucho en eyacular. Los movimientos algo arrítmicos le venían bien, no podía adivinar que era lo que Rin haría después, poniéndolo en suspenso y eso lo estaba matando.

Rin lo relamía, su cabeza se movía, arriba, abajo. Delicioso, quería seguirlo probando, se sentía raro tener un pene en la boca, pero estaba extasiada. Definitivamente volvería a hacérselo nuevamente, pero tendría que buscar en línea algunos tips para mejorar su técnica.

- Rin, si sigues así, no tardaré mucho en correrme… - replico entre jadeos.

- Quiero probarlo. – respondió, mientras seguía estrujando el pene entre su mano.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto, observándola.

- Sí, quiero probarlo… su semen. – respondió, metiendolo nuevamente en su boca.

- Demonios… - jadeó, acariciando el cabello negro de la chica.

Rin comenzó a acelerar su boca, escucho un grito ahogado de su profesor y sintió en su boca un líquido caliente. Lo saco de su boca, lo saboreo ligeramente antes de tragarlo. Otro sabor peculiar, no sabía a vainilla o chocolate, tenía sabor a él, a Sesshoumaru, y le gusto. Supo que querría mas, así que esa no iba a ser la última vez que bajara a los pantalones de su profesor.

- ¿Veredicto? – pregunto Sesshoumaru, recobrando la compostura.

Rin necesitaba más clases acerca del sexo oral, pero para ser la primera vez que lo hacía, se había sacado una excelente nota.

- Sabe bien. – dijo, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba al lado de él.

- Necesitas clases, pero lo hiciste de maravilla.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Rin con emoción.

- Si. – respondió, besándola en los labios. Aun tenía el sabor de su sexo en los labios, aunque se sentía raro, no le incomodaba. Era ella, algo en ella le hacía pensar muy diferente del sexo que con otras mujeres con las que había estado.

- Sigo pensando que esto está mal. – dejo salir Rin, algo en su mente no la dejaba pensar correctamente.

- Rin, no le des más vueltas al asunto. ¿Es porque soy tu profesor y tu mi alumna? ¿Un amorío prohibido? – pregunto, acercándola más a él.

- Lo encuentro tan cliché. – respondió.

- Lo tuyo conmigo es todo menos un cliché. Te gusta, ¿no es así? – pregunto, apretando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Si me gusta. – dijo escondiendo su cara. Aun sentía pena teniéndolo tan cerca.

- Eso es lo que importa. Mañana es Viernes, ¿Tienes algo planeado para el fin de semana? – pregunto, acercando su nariz al cabello de Rin, de nuevo ese aroma a manzanilla, delicioso.

Rin negó con la cabeza. Mientras inhalaba el aroma de ese varonil perfume. Esperaba que su ropa quedara impregnada a ese olor tan rico, para poder pensar en el, cuando no estuviese cerca.

- Pues ya tienes conmigo. – dijo antes de volverla a besar en la boca.

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! Al fin el 3 Capitulo! Me dio tantos dolores de cabeza, pero al final lo hice! Espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco. Este fic esta participando en un concurso, por eso solo debe de haber 3 capitulos, pero probablemente lo continue luego... xD Me entraron tantas ideas para continuarlo que me late tendra para rato. Por los momentos, pues hasta aqui llega.**

**Les agradeceria que votaran por él cuando comiencen las votaciones! Espero sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias, espero su apoyo para el concurso! besos y abrazos! =3**

****[Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".]  
>Los personajes son de su creadora: Rumiko Takahashi!<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Rin observo su reloj de muñeca. Sesshoumaru le había dicho que lo esperara en un café algo lejos de la universidad. Estaba de mas entender que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Había llegado unos minutos antes, aun afuera del aula de clase, no quería verle la cara de enojo a su profesor. Se notaba que era un loco con las puntualidades. Pidió un café, eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, pero no se pudo resistir al aroma que inundaba el lugar. Un mochacchino. Encontraba el chocolate algo tan delicioso, que trataba de probarlo en todos los lugares posibles.

Tomo un sorbo y se deleitó. Sinceramente era delicioso. Bajó la taza, mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con su sexy profesor parado frente a ella. Vestía totalmente diferente, unos jeans a la medida, una camisa blanca manga larga holgada con cuello V, zapatos informales de amarrar. Rin lo analizo de pies a cabeza, por el amor a Dios, se veía endemoniadamente bello.

Rin observo como su maestro mostraba una sonrisa picara, jalo la silla frente a ella para poderse sentar.

- ¿Te gusta lo que miras? – pregunto, acomodándose en la silla tranquilamente.

Rin no supo que responder. Se sentía apenada, su vista diviso a su alrededor, sentía como si la estuvieran acosando, pero no era a ella, era a su acompañante. Toda mujer dentro de ese café había quedado atónita cuando Sesshoumaru entro. Esa belleza tosca que emanaba bastaba para paralizar el lugar, definitivamente era muy atrayente. Se sintió apenada, algunas de las miradas se posaron luego sobre ella, obviamente todas estaban con la misma pregunta en la cabeza: ¿Qué rayos hacia ella con ese Adonis del Olimpo? Su reacción era muy evidente, tanto que comenzaba a sentirse muy inquieta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sesshoumaru, observando las caras que la chica ponía frente a él.

- Imagino que el resto de mujeres dentro de este café, se ha de preguntar que hace un hombre tan atractivo con una chica tan simple como yo. – dijo, tomando nuevamente la taza y tomando un gran sorbo de su café achocolatado.

Sesshoumaru dejo salir una risa apagada. Odiaba cuando se sentía asediado por las mujeres.

- Me vale un comino lo que piensen. Deberías de sentirte superior a ellas, tú eres la que está sentada con el tipo más atractivo del lugar. – respondió, quitando la taza de las manos de Rin, para poder tomar un sorbo.

"Que tipo más ego centrista" pensó Rin, observándolo tomando de su café.

- ¿Chocolate? – pregunto, observando la taza con detenimiento.

- Café con chocolate, un mochacchino.

- ¿Con Chocolate? Qué manera de asesinar el café. – respondió, devolviéndole la taza a la chica.

- Me encanta el chocolate. – replicó, apretando con más fuerza la taza, dándole a entender que el resto del contenido era solo de ella.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se miraba tan linda con esos pucheros tan inocentes. No tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse con seducción frente a un hombre, se le notaba en sus movimientos pesados y casi un tanto varoniles.

- Está, bueno. – respondió, haciéndole una seña al mesero para que se acercara.

Pidió lo mismo que ella, mientras esperaba, se entretuvo viéndola con sus mil maneras de moverse. Era evidente que estaba siendo el centro de atención de todas las opiniones habidas y por haber. Quería salir de ahí hecho un trombo, tomando a Rin de la mano e irse para su casa, pero tenía otra idea en mente, quería observar cómo se desenvolvía en un lugar público.

Sabia casi nada de ella, y en lo poco que conocía de Rin, la palabra inocencia inundaba el aire. Quería que saliera de ese caparazón de timidez y se desenvolviera mejor como una joven adulta.

Por el otro lado Rin, no paraba de observarlo, aun no podía creer que se estaba tirando a tremendo tipo. Se moría de ganas de besarlo, acariciarlo, sentir el aroma de su perfume más de cerca. Sabía que se lo había puesto por un comentario que se le había escapado, le había dicho que le encantaba ese perfume, probablemente para molestarla y provocarla andaba hoy con él puesto.

Sesshoumaru acomodó alguno de los cabellos plateados que habían caído sobre su hombro. Un suspiro se escucho de la mesa vecina, Rin volteo a ver a una chica muy atractiva al lado de ella, observando melosamente a su profesor. Se sintió celosa por un momento, pero después recordó las palabras de Sesshoumaru. Su voz la sacó de los pensamientos.

- ¿Te manejas solo con ese tipo de ropa Rin? – pregunto. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella. Por todos los cielos, ¿Solo tenía jeans y camisetas? Solo le faltaban los locos gráficos para tildarla de cerebrito, uno muy sexy.

Rin observo su propia ropa. Era la más bonita que tenia. Llevaba sus mejores jeans y su camisa a cuadros más "femenina" para ella. Llevaba unos botines bajos, en vez de sus tenis, eso era un gran cambio para ella. No pudo responderle, no podía decirle que esa era su mejor ropa, sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían de la pena.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? – abrió la boca un rato después.

- Nada. Solo que me gustaría verte con algo diferente. ¿Un vestido, para variar? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Recibió el café del mesero, para tomar un sorbo. No era su fuerte tomar café mezclado, pero lo encontraba encantador, como su alumna.

- ¿Un vestido? Eh, no tengo. – respondió, volviendo a su taza.

- ¿No tienes? Pero que barbarie, toda mujer al menos debe de tener uno para las ocasiones especiales. – replico, volviendo a tomar de su bebida.

- No tengo ocasiones especiales, paso estudiando, ¿Está bien? – respondió algo enojada. Se sentía apenada, había tenido muchas ganas de comprarse vestidos en el pasado, pero no sabía ni por donde comenzar, sus amigas la animaban a que comprara uno, pero cada vez que se disponían a ir de shopping, Rin les ponía mil excusas, sabía que la moda no era lo de ella.

- Eso se arregla fácil. Tomate tu asesinato de café rápido, iremos a buscarte uno. – respondió sonriente. Dejando su propia taza vacía. Pidió la cuenta, la pago y espero a que Rin terminara el de ella.

- ¿Un vestido? – pregunto algo asombrada.

- Si. Quiero verte en uno. ¿Terminaste? – pregunto, observando a su alumna con cara de shock.

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a ella. La tomo de la muñeca y la ayudo a levantarse. Las demás mujeres lo observaban fascinadas. Camino hacia la puerta con Rin sostenida.

- ¿Quieres vengarte de todas estas mujeres? – pregunto, jalando gentilmente a Rin más cerca de su cuerpo.

Rin no sabía qué era lo que estaba tramando. Sesshoumaru la soltó de la muñeca, para posicionar su brazo sobre los hombros de Rin, dejo caer sus labios en la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera. Varios lamentos se escucharon como eco, Rin estaba completamente apenada. Lo había hecho solo para molestarla, y para molestar a las demás mujeres que se encontraban en el local.

Salieron del café, aun abrazados. Caminaron hacia el carro de Sesshoumaru, le abrió la puerta para que se subiese. Hoy estaba muy caballeroso. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se encaminó para el asiento del piloto. Encendió el motor mientras observaba a su alumna aun apenada.

- ¿Qué tipo de vestido te gustaría? ¿Alguna marca en especial? – pregunto, poniendo en marcha el auto.

- No conozco nada de marcas en realidad. Cualquiera estaría bien. – respondió, observando por la ventana. Estaban adentrándose hacia la zona de tiendas de ropa, una que sabia no estaba en su presupuesto.

- Hay algunas tiendas por aquí que son buenas. Veremos si te hallamos algo aquí. – dijo buscando un parqueo.

- ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial? Creo que las tiendas serian más de mi presupuesto. – replico, no quería que su profesor comenzara a comprarle cosas, esas actitudes no iban con ella.

- Deja que te consienta un poco. Además, mas tarde te cobraré con creces. – respondió, acercando su mano hacia el muslo de Rin, un pequeño salto de parte de su alumna lo obligo a acariciarla con más fuerza.

Entraron a una de las muchas tiendas de cache. La arquitectura era impresionante, las decoraciones eran hermosas, definitivamente los precios de las prendas en ese local estaban por las nubes. Rin se sintió fuera de tono, obviamente no encajaba en ese ambiente tan fino y elegante. Una de las que atendían el local se acerco a Sesshoumaru, venia acomodándose el cabello, sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa, observo a Rin con algo de desdén.

- ¿En que lo puedo ayudar caballero? – pregunto la rubia despampanante, ondeándose cerca de Sesshoumaru.

- Andamos buscando ropa para ella, vestidos principalmente. – respondió con un tono seco.

La rubia observo a Rin como si estuviera viendo a un bicho pasearse por la acera, pero aun trataba de poner bonita cara frente al tipaso frente a ella.

- Ah, claro que tenemos hermosos vestidos para su hermana. – respondió, estaba visto que no creería que ese hombre tan apuesto anduviera con una chiquilla como ella.

- Mi novia. – replico Sesshoumaru, tomando la mano de una Rin alterada.

El shock en la mirada de la rubia fue evidente. Las demás ayudantes de tienda también habían quedado boquiabiertas con el comentario que había salido de Sesshoumaru.

- Por… por aquí. – tartamudeo, indicándole a ambos el camino por la tienda.

Ambos se encaminaron para el área de vestidores. Sesshoumaru se acomodo en un sillón cercano, la área donde normalmente de sientan los esposos y novios a esperar a que las mujeres se prueben centenares de piezas. Otra muchacha se acerco para ofrecerle algo de tomar, "champan" se escucho en el aire, mientras que Rin lo observaba parada en medio del salón de espejos y vestidores.

- Señorita, ¿Qué anda buscando en un vestido? – pregunto la rubia con un suspiro derrotado. No tenía otra que atender a sus clientes.

- ¿Sorpréndame? – logro mascullar, detrás de un largo silencio.

La rubia se alejo por un instante. Observo nuevamente a su profesor, sentado a un par de metros de donde estaba parada. Varias mujeres lo atendían como si fuera el rey del universo, pero esos ojos ambarinos la observaban a ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Un escalofrío corrió por la espina dorsal de la chica.

Observo a la mujer que la atendía regresar con un ropero en ruedillas lleno de vestidos. A puro ojo contó alrededor de diez, pero sabía que habían mas. Suspiro, sabía que esa tarde iba a ser entretenida.

Comenzó por probarse uno negro, muy elegante, demasiado para ella. Se lo saco para probarse uno rosado largo con algo de pedrería en frente. Demasiado. Se lo saco para observar el otro que se había llevado al vestidor. Uno amarillo, era hermoso, hasta ella lo admitía. Unas líneas negras lo adornaban desde la espalda hasta abajo. Por más que quería, no podía subirse el cierre, quería verse con el completamente puesto, pero al mismo tiempo se lo quería quitar, no era ella, definitivamente no había nacido para vestir vestidos.

- ¿Por qué no has salido? – pregunto una voz detrás de la puerta.

- No me ha parecido ninguno. – respondió, apurándose en quitarse el vestido.

- Ábreme. – replico la voz ronca.

No le había parecido la idea de abrirle a su profesor, pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a darle la vuelta al cerrojo para permitirle la entrada a su profesor. El vestido amarillo se sostenía por sus hombros. Sesshoumaru entro, cerrando detrás de él, la observo con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Por todos los cielos, con el vestido a medias se veía tan tentadora.

- No alcanzo el cierre. – susurro, mostrándole la espalda a su profesor.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se podía observar la silueta de su espalda, tomó el cierre y lo cerró lentamente. Tratando de rozar su espalda con los dedos. Ese vestido le sentaba de maravilla, le dio media vuelta para verla de frente. En efecto, se veía tan hermosa con vestidos… una nerd en vestido, eso lo ponía a cien.

La empujó hacia el espejo al final del vestidor, y sus manos la tocaron descaradamente por todos lados. Sus labios se estrellaron con los de ella, su lengua invadía esa boca caliente y llena de jadeos.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor, aquí no. – replicó, alejándolo delicadamente para poder hablar.

- Me tienes excitado. – respondió, volviéndola a besar. Levantó el vestido, manoseando su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Metió su mano dentro de su panty, encontrándose con su sexo mojado y caliente. Rin se estremeció en sus brazos, quería alejarse, pero él se lo impedía. Estrujaba descaradamente su clítoris, sintiendo los arqueos de la chica cada vez que metía un dedo dentro de ella.

Aunque quisiera tirársela en ese mismo instante, recordó que todas las que atendían la tienda se encontraban afuera esperándolo. Sacó su mano, relamió sus dedos y bajó el largo vestido de la chica. La observó por un momento, tenía las mejillas rojas y su respiración estaba agitada. Sonrió para sí, le fascinaba saber que podía ponerla de esa forma con caricias tan sencillas.

- Pruébate los cortos, los largos son muy formales. – dijo, dándole media vuelta de nuevo, para bajarle el cierre y acariciar su espalda. Salió del vestidor y pidió que le trajeran algunos vestidos cortos para elegirle alguno él mismo.

La rubia apresuró el paso y trajo consigo algunos vestidos. El único que le pareció fue uno naranja con flores de estampado, sin mangas y con corte princesa. "perfecto" pensó. Mientras se lo daba por encima de la puerta a Rin.

- Nos llevaremos ese que se pondrá ella y el amarillo largo. Luego vendremos por más ropa. – replico, acercándose al vestidor. – Te lo llevas puesto. – dejó salir, antes de regresar a su asiento.

Rin lo escucho por detrás de la puerta. Dejo salir un largo suspiro, observe el vestido y se lo puso. Justo a la medida, no podía negar que el tipo tenia muy buen ojo para la ropa. Para su suerte, los botines que llevaba combinaban de una forma rara pero aceptable. Tomo su ropa y salió del vestidor. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se encendieron como flamas, se veía tan tentadora, tan expuesta de esa manera.

Se levanto de su sillón para observarla mejor. Pareciera que la veía como un trofeo que acababa de ganar.

- Me siento algo rara. – susurro con temor Rin, sosteniendo fuertemente su propia ropa.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

La rubia llego para ofrecerle una bolsa de papel finamente decorada con el logo de la tienda para que pusiera su propia ropa y extendió otra con el vestido amarillo dentro de ella doblado con delicadeza.

- Muchas gracias por su compra, por favor regrese pronto. – respondió, observando a la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

Sesshoumaru la tomo de la mano y se encamino hacia el auto. Algunas miradas masculinas se posaban en Rin cuando iban rumbo al auto. Se veía tan linda, su belleza natural deslumbraba más con algo más femenino.

El profesor encendió el automóvil y arrancó el carro. Se sentía incomodo, tenía ganas de poseerla con furia en ese mismo instante, pero quería esperar a que estuvieran en privacidad.

- Te ves hermosa. – dijo, observando los ojos penosos de la chica.

- Gracias. – pudo responder, tratando de bajarse el vestido. -¿Dónde vamos ahora? – agrego.

- A mi apartamento.

Rin sintió como se ruborizaba, ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Quería mantener la calma, si llevaba esa idea en la cabeza iba a terminar poniéndose más excitada de lo que ya se sentía. Examinó el auto, la radio estaba apagada, tal vez un poco de música podría calmarla.

- ¿Puedo encender el radio?

- Claro, pon lo que gustes.

Rin se acerco para encenderlo, una melodía salió por los parlantes. Música clásica, no estaba para música clásica, cambio de emisoras hasta una que conocía mucho por una selección de música nueva que le parecía buena. Cayó con una canción que adoraba, había algo en ella que hacía que su cuerpo vibrara. (Les recomiendo que la pongan en este pedazo siguiente! xD Canción: Skrillex ft. Ellie Goulding - Summit)

Se sentó en su asiento para disfrutarla, subió un poco el volumen y observó por la ventana. No tardarían en llegar a la casa de su maestro. Observó de reojo a Sesshoumaru, pareciera que estaba disfrutando la canción, hizo una derecha con el auto y llegaron a su apartamento. Aparco el auto dentro del garaje, usualmente siempre lo dejaba afuera, que lastima, quería terminar de escuchar la canción. Esperó, pero él no apagaba el auto, jaló su brazo para acercarla a él.

- Ven acá. – replico, subiéndola a las piernas de él. Empujo el asiento hacia atrás para darle más espacio, luego abrió las piernas de Rin para ubicarse en medio de ellas. Sintió como el peso de ella se acoplaba sobre él, el pantalón comenzaba a estorbarle. Se abrió el cierre, para dejar salir su pene erecto, busco la panty de Rin para hacerla a un lado y la toco levemente… justo lo que esperaba, aun seguía mojada. Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cadera y la penetró con tranquilidad. Su alumna dejo salir un jadeo, mientras se sostenía del respaldar del asiento de su profesor. Lo besó descaradamente, metió su lengua en su boca, buscando la de él para satisfacer su propias ganas de besarle.

- Esto es lo mejor de los vestidos. Son muy accesibles para estos "eventos". – replicó, mientras soltaba sus labios para besarle el cuello.

Rin sonrió. Abrió sus ojos para mirarlo directamente, esos ojos ambarinos le hablaban, querían que comenzara a moverse, y obedeció de inmediato. Empujó fuerte hacia él, empujando su propio cuerpo hacia enfrente y hacia atrás. Las pulsaciones del bajo del carro vibraban con la música, esa canción era perfecta para la ocasión. Aceleró el paso, mientras volvía a la boca de su maestro… frente, atrás, frente, atrás… el cielo mismo en un solo movimiento.

- Más fuerte. – dijo, ayudándola a moverse. Quería que lo tratara con más pesadez, él no era fanático de lo delicado. Rin obedeció, anclándose más a su pene, las estrujadas fueron más violentas, arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, dejando que la penetrara más profundo… el cielo, las estrellas, el sol, todo se veía tan cerca.

El coro resonó en la radio, sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre sus pechos, por encima del vestido, su cabeza estaba perdida por las sensaciones en medio de sus piernas, comenzaba a hacerse adicta a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sesshoumaru la movió mas fuerte, sentía las contracciones dentro de su vagina, pronto caería al orgasmo… el ajetreo continuo por unos minutos más, hasta que no pudo más y acabo dentro de ella, seguido por las contracciones del orgasmo de Rin alrededor de su pene, se sentía delicioso. La chica cayó sobre su cuerpo, jadeando fuerte, aun no podía moverse bien, sentía pequeñas punzadas por todo su cuerpo.

- Eso fue un mix de Skrillex con Ellie Goulding, Summit, tremenda canción…- se escuchó al locutor de radio, mientras pasaban a otra con menos relevancia.

Rin se levantó levemente para pasarse a su asiento, para tomar un poco de aire. Sesshoumaru trataba de normalizar su respiración, acomodo su pantalón y bajó el volumen del radio.

- Buena canción para follar. – dejo salir Sesshoumaru, después de un silencio placentero.

Rin sonrió, no podía negar que era cierto. El auto se apago, se bajaron para entrar al apartamento. Cada vez que entraba podía encontrar nuevas cosas para ver. El estilo moderno de esa mansioncita era impresionante. Camino alrededor de la sala mientras esperaba a que su profesor sirviera un par de tragos. Una mesa cercana tenía varias fotos sobre ella, en marcos de madera de muy buen gusto. Observo en uno de los marcos una foto parecida a la que estaba en su oficina. Los dos adultos y el niño que obviamente era él, la tomo para verla más de cerca.

- ¿Tus padres? – preguntó.

- Si. – respondió, acercándole una copa con algo de vino.

- Tu padre es muy atractivo, ya veo de donde saliste. – dijo, aceptando la copa y sonriendo.

Sesshoumaru le devolvió una sonrisa corta, antes de tomar un sorbo de su propia copa.

- Era, ya falleció. – comentó, tomando la foto de las manos de Rin para observarla.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No lo sientas, no tuvimos una buena relación. Se divorcio de mi madre poco después de esta foto, se casó con otra mujer y tuvo otro hijo. Se olvidó que existía, comenzó a verme más como un empleado, alguien a quien mandar y exigir, no como un hijo.

Una mirada de seriedad inundo el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Rin lo observaba, pensó por un momento que esa mirada podría aterrar a cualquiera pero ella la encontraba interesante.

- ¿Tu madre? – preguntó.

- Me metió a todos los internados alrededor del mundo, y luego me fui a la universidad. No la veo mucho, se casó, pero no conozco ni al tipo. La llamo para su cumpleaños y ella para el mío, tal vez en navidad, si me acuerdo. – comentó, caminando hacia el mini bar, para llenar su copa.

Pareciera que tenían una historia con muchas similitudes. Se acercó a él, tenía unas ganas de abrazarlo, sentir su calor, ¿Y porque no lo hacía? El hacía con ella lo que se le antojara, pedirle un abrazo no sería un pecado. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo por atrás, esa espalda bien tonificada se sentía tan bien. Su manos se enlazaron en su abdomen, sintió como las manos de Sesshoumaru las acariciaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

- Nada, solo tenía ganas de abrazarte. – dijo, apretando mas sus brazos. El aroma de él invadía su nariz. Ese aroma que tanto había comenzado a adorar.

- No me tientes. – respondió, Tomando una de las manos de su alumna para ponerla frente a él. La puso en medio de él y el mostrador del mini bar. La observo de pies a cabeza, verla en vestido lo excitaba, con solo una mirada su pantalón comenzaba a incomodarle nuevamente.

Rin se atrevió de nuevo, se inclino para besarlo suavemente. Sus labios sabían a vino, que delicia. Sintió el mostrador detrás de ella, y las manos de su profesor en sus muslos. Soltó esos deliciosos labios para gemir, las manos llegaron a su trasero, apretándolo. Rin se sostuvo con más fuerza del cuello de Sesshoumaru, cerraba los ojos para poderlo sentir mejor. Demonios, esas manos estaban metiéndose en lugares que la hacían perder las fuerzas de las piernas.

Sin más la subió al mostrador del mini bar, busco su panty y la jalo de golpe para sacársela. La metió a su bolsillo mientras le abría las piernas y se posicionaba en medio de ellas, acercándose más a ella.

- Mi panty. – jadeo, observando a su profesor, quien tenía una sonrisa maléfica.

- Luego te la doy. – respondió, besándola nuevamente.

Sabía que esa era una mentira descarada. Iba a ser la segunda que perdía ropa interior en manos de él. Se quería desquitar, quería algo de él, que podría conservar. Soltó sus labios, paseo sus ojos ligeramente desde abajo hacia arriba. Sesshoumaru la observaba con diversión, ¿Qué demonios andaba buscando? Las manos de su alumna se posaron sobre su abdomen, y jalo con gentileza la camisa que llevaba puesta. No se negó, levanto los brazos para que saliera con facilidad. Lo dejo vestido solo con sus pantalones, el panorama era demasiado para soportar sin emocionarse.

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Te la quieres quedar? – pregunto, acercándose nuevamente a ella, tanto para sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro.

Rin asintió con pena, sosteniendo fuertemente la camisa.

- Quédatela. Toda tuya. – dijo, volviéndola a besar. Quería follarla ahí mismo, pero el mostrador no era de una altura cómoda. "maldición" – dejo salir, bajando a Rin del mostrador y llevarla casi corriendo a la habitación.

Comenzó a besarla justo en la entrada de la habitación, la llevo de a pocos hasta el borde de la cama, donde la mantuvo parada, le dio media vuelta para buscar el cierre del vestido… lo bajo suavemente, besando cada centímetro de la espalda que se iba descubriendo. El vestido cayó levemente al suelo, dejándola solo con su brasier, el cual también fue desabotonado, dejándola completamente desnuda.

- Me encantas. – dijo, dándole la vuelta, encaminándola hacia la cama.

Verla sobre la cama, completamente desnuda, era una imagen encabronadamente excitante. Le quito los zapatos y los aventó lejos de la cama. Abrió su pantalón. Sus manos acariciaban a Rin con descaro. Ya la había cogido de esa manera, y deseaba tener una diferente vista. La volteo sobre su cama, dejándola de espalda frente a él, levanto sus nalgas y abrió sus piernas, estaba completamente mojada.

- ¿Sesshoumaru? – preguntó Rin apenada.

- Quiero probar algo diferente contigo. – replicó.

Su posición favorita era la misionera. Pero encontraba la del perrito algo entretenido. La penetro mientras besaba la espalda tersa de su alumna. Aun estaba apretada, sabía que él había sido el primero y el único hasta el momento, Rin se había acoplado perfectamente a su pene.

Pequeños gemidos salían de Rin, la sensación era nueva, esa posición dejaba que Sesshoumaru la penetrara con más intensidad. Las embestidas eran lentas y con fuerza, los gemidos volvieron a salir de la boca de ella y también de la boca de él. Lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente. Sesshoumaru la obligo que bajara más la espalda, puso sus manos en su trasero para penetrarla con más fuerza.

- Delicioso. – replico, acariciando su trasero antes de palmar con una fuerza moderada su trasero. Sintió a Rin revolverse abajo, le clavó una mirada de interrogativa, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo dándole nalgadas?

Volvió a embestirla, esta vez con más rapidez. Lo apretada que era Rin hacia que se corriera rápido, pero lo adoraba, eso le daba más oportunidades de seguir follándola una y otra vez. Había tenido varias mujeres con las cuales cogía más de una vez el mismo día, pero se cansaba fácilmente, le aburrían. Rin era diferente, la veía como un lienzo en blanco, dispuesto a ser pintado de la manera que él quisiese… y eso es lo que más deseaba, convertirla en alguien que le gustase pasar con él mucho tiempo en la cama y fuera de ella. Con ese pensamiento acabó junto con Rin.

La abrazó fuertemente. Observo por la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro. "la noche es joven" pensó, sonriendo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto Sesshoumaru, acariciando los cabellos negros de la chica.

- Un poco. – respondió, devolviendo la caricia a la mano que la sostenía por la cintura.

- Te hare algo de cenar. Parece que cocinaré para ti este fin de semana. – dijo.

- ¿Todo el fin de semana? – pregunto. Era sábado, sería posible que hablara de hoy y mañana.

- No planeo dejarte ir hasta mañana muy adentrada la noche. – respondió, levantándose para buscar otra camiseta. Le había regalado la que andaba puesta a su querida alumna.

Rin sonrió, busco la camisa de su profesor y se la puso sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Sesshoumaru la observo, una imagen esplendorosa y muy sexy. Verla con su camisa puesta, demonios, supo que debía de regalarle un par mas para que anduviera en ellas cada vez que la llevara a su casa. Sesshoumaru se encamino hacia la cocina, seguido por Rin… ese fin de semana iba a ser interesante.

* * *

><p>Rin se sentía adolorida, de esos dolores que le caían bien al cuerpo. Sintió que había estado en el Olimpo por dos días con un Adonis haciéndola suya todas las veces que pudiese. Se encaminaba a irla a dejar a los dormitorios. Sentía como la mano de su profesor se sostenía con fuerza en su muslo, llevaba puesta otra de las camisetas donadas por él y frente a él alas dos bolsas con su ropa y los vestidos.<p>

Se estacionó a una cuadra de los dormitorios. Tenia que bajarse, pero no queria. Deseaba fervientemente seguir con él.

- Disfruté mucho este fin de semana. – dejo salir, sosteniendo con fuerza las bolsas.

- No creas que es el último. – respondió, sonriéndole.

- ¿No lo es?

- Te quiero al lado mío, no solo por el sexo Rin. Digamos que una relación puede salir de todo esto. Esa es la idea, pero por mientras, llevemos las cosas tranquilamente, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto, moviendo su mano para sostener la de ella.

Rin sonrió. Las palabras perfectas. Sabía que él era profesor, aunque terminara el semestre, seguía siendo catedrático de la Universidad, pero pensaba que podrían manipular el sistema para seguirse viendo.

- Buenas noches. – dijo, acercándose a el, para plantar un beso sencillo lleno de sentimiento en los labios de Sesshoumaru.

Abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Sosteniendo las bolsas, se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero una voz la detuvo.

- Rin.

Bajo su mirada, para el interior del auto.

- ¿Si?

- No te olvides que mañana hay clase. Ocho y media en punto. – replico, encendiendo el carro.

Rin cerró la puerta del auto y observo cómo se alejaba en el panorama. Dejo salir una risita, sintió unas mariposillas en su estomago al solo pensar en él. Dejo salir un suspiro, mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios, definitivamente su profesor de Comprensión Literaria era un maniático de la puntualidad.

Continuará?


	4. Votaciones

Hola que tal! Ando por aquí para que me regalen su voto para el concurso!

Ahi estan las indicaciones de como hacer la votacion! Muchísimas Gracias de antemano por su votación.

Resulta que no me deja subir el Link, asi que busquen el foro: ¨Hazme el Amor¨ y se van al área de: **Votaciones Reto Noviembre: Amores Prohibidos**

(O no puedo subirlo por alguna extraña razon lol)

Les comento que después de cerrar las votaciones, es muy muy probable que siga el fic! xD  
>Gracias por todo! :3 Un gran abrazo!<p> 


End file.
